Prized men
by FactionZero
Summary: When Kuda, a newly blooded Yautja is sent to Earth to prepare for his clan's large scale Ooman hunt, he finds more than he bargained for from the residents at Silver crescent forest. Warnings for later sexual encounters and explicit gore.
1. Chapter 1

_So I've been having really bad writers block for my other story, and then this little head cannon showed up and I thought..Yes I'm gonna write that. _

_I am terrible with predator lore and yes I known the names are terrible. Knowing my luck Kuda means soemthign really stupid in Yautja haha. Hope you like it xxx_

Kuda was very much done with earth, he was done with their thin air, he was done with the cold nights that seemed to worsen in this part of their world and he was especially done with Ooman kind themselves.

As a young blood who had only just finished his chiva he had no real experience hunting Ooman's apart from his sire letting him watch from the ship as he hunted. He had desperately wanted to follow his sire that day and hunt alongside him.

Now how whether he wished he was back in his ship, not that he didn't enjoy hunting humans. As practise he had stalked and killed a few trophies in a very warm, war torn country to the East. He had enjoyed ripping them apart with his ki'cti-pa.

The heavens opened up and soon Kuda was soaked to the bone in cold rain, he growled to himself, hating this planet and its cold weather more and more. He reminisced on how he had landed himself in this predicament in the first place

Three days ago.

Kuda bowed, lowering himself to one knee in front of the three elders of his clan, he tried to stay calm but it was completely unorthodox for a just blooded Yautja to be suddenly summoned straight after the hunt.

'We are impressed by your performance on your chiva, young one.' the oldest of the elders H'dlak said with a slight pride in his voice, Kuda remained silent knowing they hadn't just summoned him for praise.

The second oldest, a female Yautja, Luar-Ke, spoke next, the pup on her lap staring curiously at Kuda.

Kuda remembered playing babysitter with the elders pups just a few months ago, before he had been sent for training for his chiva.

'As you are aware Ooman hunting is one of our clans favourite traditions, but yet our secrecy amongst their kind is of the highest importance.' she mused, letting the pup tnagle his little claws in her gold ringed braids.

'And so we must hunt them in secret, and also only hunt those that would not be missed.' H'dlak responded crossing his arms, it seemed like the fuss of being secret was draining on the Yuatja known for his fearless abandon during battle.

The last elder was a tall dark predator called simply Thwei, he had been one of the greatest hand to hand combat specialists and had helped train Kuda and his fellow young bloods for many years, he was also completely mute, a Kainda Amedha had slashed his voice box many years ago, so the last elder watched in silence. His powerful presence enough to affirm his authority.

'We have already found suitable targets, and a place to hunt, but the area needs to be cleared of any humans that may reside there and checked over, we wish to let the pups join us on this hunt.' she said calmly.

Kuda's mandibles twitched in a yutja style smile, he knew the little ones were very excited for this mission, as the stories of Ooman hunts were the stuff of legends and incredible rumours amongst the younger of the clan.

'We have chosen you to over see that the area is clear for our hunt, any questions, Kuda?' H'dlak asked. Kuda raised his head to look at the elders told them that he understood and was dismissed to start preparing.

Back in the present and Kuda had finally finished his patrol of the Northern area. Although the rain had not let up its torrent.

The dense forest his clan had chosen was large enough for the hunt, they even speculated that the trees here had been treated with some form of growth enhancer, as the top of the branch's reached higher than the species should have allowed. Kuda didn't waste time thinking about it, he just wanted to finish searching the East area of the now drenched forest and call it a day.

The rain had slowed immensely and was now just a soft drizzle, mostly blocked by the large trees, fat droplets still managed to fall onto Kuda as he jumped from branch to branch, each thud against a new tree meant a new wave of water hitting him, making him scowl under his mask.

He was just about to roar to ease his angst when he heard a soft singing make its way through the forest, he turned towards the sound, it was muffled slightly by the wind but this only made Kuda more curious.

He had heard rumours of Ooman's being very capable singers, while in the war torn areas he had heard nothing but shouting and screams, this was a nice difference.

As he worked his way towards the singing it grew in volume and Kuda was intrigued, it was velvety and rich, every note being hit perfectly, making him purr.

The song was lost on him the term 'rolling in the deep' meant nothing and he cared little of its meaning, but he still found it beautiful, his purr deepened as the notes grew in pitch, it seemed like the song was reaching it's peak.

He wondered why the voice was lower than what he thought it would be, but he had never heard the females sing so didn't have anything to compare it too.

He followed the sounds till he was looking down onto a small clearing, he sought out the noise and his amber eyes finally found the little siren.

He blanched as he was met with not the young female he imagined but a human male sitting on a fallen branch that looked to be twice the humans size.

Kuda couldn't believe it, he felt ..betrayed by his own mind, he was not of that nature so why would he have thought! no he wasn't going to over think this. He had hidden himself from view and was currently holding his face in one hand utterly dejected.

He looked back down when a shrill scream rang out, the young human male merely turned around on his log to see the approaching figure, dressed in white and covered in blood, rush forward.

'Please! Please help us, my friend he- he's trapped in a bear trap. Oh god oh god!' Kuda grimaced the loud shrillness of this new male was nothing like the sweet sounds he had come here for, he then remembered what his mission was and remained where he was hidden, waiting this curious incident out. He had seen nothing but wild animal's until now so the sudden change was out of place.

The young male leaped down from the log gracefully. His loose white top falling around him as he landed.

'Oh god where is he?' he cried the blood covered Ooman ran back from where he came and the young man followed him into he woods. Kuda followed, feeling that something was off about the whole thing.


	2. Easy kill

Easy kill

Trigger warnings heavily explicit gore, killings and very messy also the use of the word pedophile is used and I'm pretty sure I should mention everything that could be a trigger so I hope that covers everything.

Stanley followed swiftly, making sure to keep his speed in check as he followed the slightly over weight man in front of him, the man had introduced himself as Nick and his friend was Michel. Nick had been innocently travelling with his companion when he had become trapped and had ran ahead to get help.

The young man looked over Nick taking in his appearance. He was average height with a head full of black hair swept over neatly he had a greasy complexion due to the exercise.

* * *

><p>Stanley noticed that he was already huffing quiet heavily, while Stan hadn't even broke a sweat at the pace they were going.<p>

The sounds of agony reached him and soon they found another man, Michel on the other hand was extremely thin and lanky, with short grey hair that was thinning out.

He was lying on the ground clutching at his leg, Stanley immediately saw the bear trap and the mess it had caused, the metal teeth were dragging across the inside of the man's leg every time he twitched causing the gash to widen and blood was pouring out of the gaping wound onto the ground. Stanley could see that the teeth had also ground in dirt and debris from where they had been hidden in the over growth.

'That cannot be sanitary.' he said before reaching down and looking over the bear trap. The lanky man screamed as he nudged the trap slightly, he sighed rolling his eyes at the unnecessary noise.

'God you big baby, tis' only a flesh wound.' he laughed, the other two men did not find it very amusing with Nick rounding on him.

'What's so fucking funny, are you gonna help or not?' he screamed at Stanley, who merely turned a little with a soft smile on his youthful face.

'Yes of course I mean it's a good thing you found me, we just heard word that there are two escaped paedophiles around the area.' he said starting to fumble with the release mechanism in the bear trap.

The two men stilled while Stanley continued to work.

I mean we should know, we helped them escape and all.' he said laughing, he looked up making eye contact with Nick and then with the man still trapped who shuddered, the stare seemed warm but there was this flicker in his eyes that scared the two ex-prisoners. Nick took a step back and Stanley shot his head up to stare at him.

'I mean we should know that they would have headed this way, since we made sure that the bus transporting them would break down and that the cuffs holding you two would be easily broken, to be honest looking at you two I'm surprised you had the strength at all.' He giggled as he drew the hunting knife from his belt harness his eyes straining at Nick who was visibly shaking, beads of sweat started rolling as he accusingly mumbled at Stanley.

'But hey when a rat is cornered it'll chew through steel to escape, right?' he asked standing up bringing his foot down hard on the bear trap making the trapped man scream out as more blood gushed from the wound, the teeth nearly connecting only being stopped by ligaments and bone.

Stanley ground his foot down making sure the sharp teeth ground into Michel's leg before redrawing his foot. Michel lashed out and stabbed Stanley in the calf with a short home made shank, drawing his attention off of Nick for a second.

Nick took this chance to turn around and run away from the pair of them, not caring for his fellow prisoner, as fear took over his systems making his already taxed frame run faster, deeper into the forest

'Run little rat. Run!' Stanley called out after finishing kicking the other prisoner in the face enough times for his slowly bleeding leg, he'd have to disinfect that later. Putting the knife away as he ran after Nick.

* * *

><p>Michel who had now been left alone, struggled to reach over and only just managed to unlock the bear trap by himself, he noticed how the release had strange markings on it but quickly discarded that piece of information in favour of limping back towards the prison van, at least there the police were forced to protect him.<p>

He had made it about half a mile before another man steppe out from the trees in front of him, he stopped, wondering if he was another psycho wanting to kill him.

'You'd better clear off bastard, before I cut you!' he said brandishing the small shank he had made for himself for prison. The older man, who was considerably larger than Stanley and was nearly all muscle looked at the shank and laughed loudly his head tilting back, he reached down to the knife holder on his leg.

'Not that I think size matters but-' he stood up to full height, brandishing the large knife with serrated edges and a bone handle towards Michel.

'Mines bigger than yours.' he took a fighting stance and waited, Michel could see the river behind him which meant he was close to safety, he looked at the stranger and wailed as he limped hastily towards him hoping to scare him off with the shank.

* * *

><p>Stanley caught up to Nick easily, even if his leg was bleeding, eww he could feel the blood running down his socks, he grimaced knowing he would need to buy new white socks for high school now.<p>

He caught up to run alongside Nick and turned to smile at him. Nick screamed hoarsely, there want enough air in his lungs for a full out scream. Stanley pulled the knife out of the holster and drove it into Nick's side, he felt the edge connect with the rib cage and grated it along the bone as he withdrew, that would be the piece he kept.

Nick pushed him as he threw himself the opposite direction trying to get away from the knife, blood already gushing out of the wound.

Stanley let himself be pushed back before leaping behind him to drive the knife forward again cutting into the soft flesh of his back, he took it back out quickly droplets of red following the blade.

Nick fell against a tree crying out, he had started to beg as he huddled to the tree, Stanley sighed it wasn't fun or thrilling if the prey just gave up so he threw his knife to the ground.

'Ok rat, one more chance.' he said taking out a smaller switch knife from his back pocket. He took a well rehearsed stance and stared at Nick, a small smile tugging at his lips. He started singing softly.

'Tonight your falling in love.' he sang as Nick grabbed the knife and stood up one hand clutching to his bleeding side the colour was quickly draining from his face, pure adrenaline was the only thing keeping him on his feet at this point.

'This feelings tearing me up.' his voice grew louder, as he dodged the first misplaced strike, he circled around the bleeding prisoner swiping against his face causing a deep gash in his cheek.

'Now if she does it like this.' another parry, another slash across his back.

'Will you do it like that?' he laughed at a feeble attack at a feint that gave him an opportune moment to slice the half the prisoners ear from his head, the now useless appendage falling to the floor.

'Now, if she touches like this.' he said but Nick's outrage scream almost drowned him out.

'WILL YOU TOUCH HER RIGHT BACK?' Stanley screamed back letting himself be pushed back a few steps away from the swinging swipes Nick threw at him.

'Now, if she moves like this' he was giggling again, playing with the rat was at least taking away some boredom now that he was attempting to fight back.

'Will you move it like that?' Stanley could see Nick was starting to falter over his own feet and didn't want his prey to die from blood loss, that wouldn't be a very satisfying kill. He put his switch blade away.

He grabbed Nick by the wrist clenching hard enough to force his hand to ease up and his knife fell into Stanley's open hand

'Come on, Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it.' he sang louder emphasising each lyric with a harsh thrust of his knife into Nick's stomach, he made sure to rupture as many vital organs as possible.

Nick took one last gasp before falling limply to the floor, his blood sinking into the soft under bush and dirt.

Stanley sighed looking at his defeated prey. It wasn't much of a hunt, no challenge in fighting something that really couldn't fight, he didn't really think his skull was worthy for their trophy display, but he would still take the rib he had marked from earlier. He heard rustling and looked up.

Troy walked down to his little brother holding the head of the lanky prisoner in his hand by his thin grey hair.

'Where did uncle Mark find these guys?' he asked looking distastefully at his prize.

'No idea, I hope mom has got better hunts in line for us, now that your back and all.' he said happily. He had meant to stay with Troy for this hunt, but they had ended up separating when the prey ran.

Since he had moved for university he had missed his older brother immensely now that he was back for Christmas though they could once again hunt together and hang out.

Troy walked over and knelt down, putting the head to one side and bringing his knife back out.

'You don't have to I mean this kill was really easy, I don't think it's worth it.' he said but Troy shook his head.

'We don't just do this for the glory or the thrill, the men and women our uncle sends us are evil and our job is to take them out, even if its an easy kill you can still take pride in taking out this piece of garbage.' he said smiling Stanley smiled back remembering one of their fathers favourite phrases.

'Even the strongest cats will still bring little mice home.' he said playfully kneeling down to help steady the head as his brother started decapitating the corpse.

As they walked back towards their home Stanley noticed just how different he and his brother looked, of course they both shared the same eye shape, slightly slanted with blue eyes that had flecks of brown mixed in, but eevrything else about them was polar opposites.

Their skin tones went from Stanley's cream colored skin and rosy cheeks to Troy's dark tanned skin with Large black tribal tattoos covering his upper body and fore arms. Their stature was different as well with the younger brother having lean muscles that were defined but not overly developed, while his brother was almost complete rock solid muscle from head to toe.

Their choice of hair style showed their uniqueness as well with Troy having a shaven head and messy dark eyebrows, while Stanley's muddy blond locks reached just below his ears with long blond bangs covering his left eye every now and then, on his left side he had a lock of hair braided with small gold ringlets holding the hair together, it stuck out everywhere and Stanley ran his hand through his fringe to clear his field of view.

They carried on in comfortable silence enjoying their time together as they reach home.

* * *

><p>Kuda wasn't sure what he had just witnessed, he had seen humans fight each other but never with that level of skill. He looked down to see large black birds ripping the flesh off the meaty carcass and wondered if they had been waiting for this, whether this was a usual occurrence in silver crescent forest and they had gotten used to being on clean-up duty.<p>

He decided to follow the two humans, if nothing else he would be able to hunt two capable warriors peacefully by himself before his clan showed up.


	3. take it in

Take it in chapter 3 not so much gore in this chapter just some 'getting to know you' style filler.

* * *

><p>Troy noticed him first, the glimmering silhouette that peeked out from behind the tall trees every now and then, there mother had spent six grueling months teaching them how to spot when someone was following you.<p>

He exhaled as he clasped his brothers hand tugging him tightly to his side. Instead of pulling away or shouting Stanley merely leaned into his brother a grin on his face.

'You saw him too?' excitement laced his quiet voice. Troy smirked.

'I'm going to ignore the fact that you already knew and didn't tell me.' he said, the start of a lecture already in mind.

'He was watching me sing earlier, sorry, it's just we've never seen '_another_' Yautja before.' his smile reaching his ears.

'Yes but we don't know if he's friendly or not, if he's been watching us since then- oh fuck he saw us hunt!' he said gripping his brothers hand tighter, Stanley blanched realizing his mistake.

'On the count of three we jump down into the tunnel on our left and we sprint home, we use every trick to hide our tracks, cover yourself in as much mud as possible. We. Cannot. Bring. Him. Home!' he said Stanley nodded, his earlier excitement gone, he resisted the urge to look up to the hunter.

* * *

><p>Kuda wondered why their posture had suddenly changed, he leaned forward from his hiding spot trying to tune his equipment so he could hear their conversation.<p>

Suddenly the two Oomans disappeared into the ground. He reared back quickly, going through the different scanners in his mask, switching to heat mode.

But they were gone. He vaulted from tree to tree trying to find them. He noticed a cold spot that looked irregular to the rest of the undergrowth.

He went over to it, switching back to his usual view mode and growled, a large tunnel had been dug into the ground and he assumed that it was how they had escaped his heat sensor, they had just gone underground and avoided him all together.

But that raised a few questions, how did they see him in his camo and was it just pot luck that they avoided the heat scanner or were they aware of it.

He growled, angered that his prey had not only escaped him but outsmarted him, he turned around to leave but saw that they had dropped their trophies in their rush to leave.

He picked up the two heads, replaying some of their words about '_being proud of every kill_.' he could respect that he supposed. And if they were true warriors they would come back for their trophies at some point.

And he would wait for them.

* * *

><p>When Stanley and Troy finally made it home, all thoughts of the heads they had dropped were gone, replaced by the need to get back home to safety.<p>

It was hardly ever them who had to hide and Stanley wasn't a fan, but he knew that the Yautja would now think of them as worthy prey and they had to be careful.

Their home was a large oak cabin with darkened windows and was surrounded by equipment and tools, hidden in the middle of the dense forest with a dirt road that lead to town.

They walked up sweaty, dirty and still covered in blood from their earlier escapade and this was not lost on the old man that was chopping wood outside.

'Good huntin' boys?' he asked smiling, when he looked at their faces he immediately stopped smiling and strode over.

'What happened?' he asked Stanley was still panting and just motioned behind him.

'We were followed by a yautja and it wasn't mom.' Troy said, their father who's name was Nathaniel Cole grimaced.

'Damn we knew this would happen eventually, ah hell tell me he didn't see you hunt!?' he asked, the two boys looked at the ground, Nathaniel swore before pointing to the cabin.

'Inside the pair of you, your mother's meditating in the back room.' he ordered, the two boys quickly left their father to hurry inside.

'Thanks Troy.' Stanley said quietly, it was Stanley's fault for not mentioning the hunter earlier and he knew it.

'Don't sweat it, you didn't think it through and sure we could be on some Yautja's trophy wall right now, but hey you owe me now at least.' he said giving his little brother a small punch to the shoulder. Stanley smiled as they made their way through their house.

The back room was a replica of their mothers home planet Yautja prime, consisting of their natural plants and even had a AC system that kept the room warm and humid.

Their mother Luth'wei was cross-legged in the middle of the room, her back towards them, her long dreads reaching the floor, tied together with a red band, she exhaled deeply.

'Is there a reason I heard my mate shouting at my two sons from all the way in here?' she asked her English was completely fluent from her time on earth. Her two sons bowed.

'We were hunting, and we were followed.' Troy said taking the lead as the eldest Stanley looked over feeling pitiful that Troy was going to take the blame.

'He was a Yautja, but from what I could see of his hiding skills, maybe a young blood.' he ventured keeping his tone respectful. Luth'wei turned around her mandibles twitched as her amber eyes sought out her sons.

'Pauk and how did he escape your notice Troy, I knew that Ooman university would do nothing for your skills.' she exclaimed rising up to her full 8-feet height, her dreads jingled from the many rings and ornaments adorning them.

'It was my fault.' Stanley said, Troy sighed.

'I saw him before the hunt started, I could of warned troy.' he said sadly lowering his head even more, his mother placed her one arm on her hip.

Her large white kimono belaying her huge size, as the sleeve on her left was sown over itself to the empty space by her shoulder, the fabric still fell gracefully around her as she walked towards them.

'And why did you not warn your brother.' she said Stanley swallowed knowing this was going to hurt.

'I was curious.' he said honestly, it had been thrilling knowing a Yautja was watching him sing, he had wanted to show off for him. He wanted to blame teenage hormones but he knew that his mother wouldn't buy it.

She scowled, her mandibles clenched tight to her face, and her brow furrowed. Troy looked up.

'As the eldest I want to take responsibility-' he started but Luth'wei had raised her hand.

'I give you rules and orders that you promise to follow not because I wish to exclude you from our species and not because I wish to downplay your skills, but because my kind are Dangerous! You did not know if the Yautja following you was a young blood or a fully recognized elder, what if he had been a bad blood!?' she exclaimed her mandibles flaring out.

The two brothers felt like children but didn't move or protest.

'You are both banned from the hunts and your awu'asa until this matter is resolved.' now they protested raising their heads to exclaim how that was unfair.

'DO NOT MAKE ME PUNISH THE BOTH OF YOU MORE SEVERELY!' she roared, they bowed low again completely silent.

'Stanley you are banned from carrying weapons of any kind on you, and are not to leave the cabin unless for your schooling.' she concluded, Troy looked up questioningly.

'you are an adult now my son, I can not control your own actions, but I would recommend that you also refrain from taking 'any' form of weapon with you when you leave the cabin, I would also suggest you take that position at the prison your father is offering, to take your mind off it.' she said sighing.

She turned around again resuming her place in the center of the room.

'Dismissed.'

* * *

><p>'You didn't have to do that.' Troy said, they were once again sharing a room, even if their cabin had four other spare rooms.<p>

'It wasn't fair, if I had just said something we could of just acted it out, maybe taken him by surprise at a later date.' Stanley said, Troy smiled hmming as he laid on his old bed, his feet were now dangling of the bottom but he didn't care, it was nice to be home.

'You know what's not fair, the fact that you got a double bed when I was gone and I still have this shitty single.' he said smiling, Stanley laughed as he stretched on his queen sized bed.

'Hey I'm a growing boy I need the room.' he said sarcastically Troy shot him a death glare and threw an old squirtle teddy at his younger brother.

'So how's high school?' Troy asked softly, he knew it was a touchy subject so he approached the subject gently.

'It's okay the football team still sucks and my swimming team is still in the top ten rank.' he said proudly Troy smiled.

'Nice bro, glad to hear it. You get any more offers while I was gone.' he asked

'Yeah almost every team in America has asked me to join or offered me some scholarship, but I refused hem as usual.' he said remembering how one coach had ambushed him after swimming practice and he had had to escape via the fire escape.

Troy merely hummed closing his eyes as he relaxed.

'So how's university?' Stanley asked using one of the many large teddies on his bed as a pillow.

'It's good forensics is interesting and law is boring.' he said, the only reason he had gone to university was to learn how to better hide his family secret, and to improve his own skills.

'there's a animal behavioral class starting soon, I'm thinking of taking that up to.' his family had used pigs before to get rid of excess carcasses so it made sense for him to learn more about it.

'I love animals we haven't had any pets for a while, it'd be nice to have some piglets again.' he said beaming. It was getting late, he yawned and his brother chuckled.

'Time to sleep, let's just keep our heads down and try not to cause our folks anymore trouble over Christmas hey?' he said Stanley scoffed at him.

'I was the golden child till you came back.' he said settling down to sleep.

* * *

><p>Stanley woke up a few hours later and looked over to his brother, he was snoring loudly and it had jolted Stanley awake, but now that he was functioning again he remembered the heads they had left, he remembered where they were and knew it would only take about ten minute to get them.<p>

_'I mean we worked for those.'_ he thought as he slipped out of bed.

_'And the hunter's probably gone back home or to his ship, he wouldn't still be right there!?'_ he pulled on a black hoodie and found his black swim trunks that went all the way down to his ankles. He pulled a small capsule from under his pillow and ticked it into the front pocket of his hoodie.

_'We gotta make sure we clean up after ourselves anyway.'_ he reasoned as he slid out the window and shimmied down the side of the cabin.

'I'll be right back.' he whispered, hoping he was right.

* * *

><p>Kuda had been beginning to drift off, sitting alone in a cold tree was not the most comfortable of places and the silence had started to lull him to sleep.<p>

Then he saw movement coming from below, two black covered arms were climbing out of the hole he had been guarding and a hooded head peered over looking around.

Kuda hid himself behind a tree as the young hunter looked up into the dark trees. He leaned around the trunk and saw the Ooman climb out completely, he still couldn't make out his features, so he switched to heat vision.

He saw that the Ooman had taken a stealth stance and was padding around almost silently in the under growth, looking for his lost trophies.

Kuda watched intently as the prey finally saw the two heads perched on top of a large rock, he waited till the little Ooman had stepped close enough, then pressed a button on his gauntlet chuckling darkly.

* * *

><p>The first thing that gave away the trap was the flash of light around his feet, he had a two second realization of how screwed he was and then he was being lifted up into the air surrounded by metallic netting.<p>

It seemed to be using magnets to connect to the higher pieces and lifted him easily off the ground.

He struggled against the netting trying to find a weak spot before a large thud made him go still, the netting obscured his view and he whipped his head around quickly trying to see his capture.

A clicking sound started up rising in volume as he came closer, Stanley shivered, the sounds feeling a lot different than when his mother clicked at him. The netting seemed to dip around something and Stanley realized the hunter was still cloaked and had put a claw against the netting stabilizing its rocking.

Stan swallowed trying to quiet his breathing, the capsule moved around in his pocket, but he didn't dare move his hands from where they had grasped the sides of the net.

* * *

><p>Kuda had kept his prey alive out of curiosity more than anything, his stance and even some of his fighting style shown earlier reminded him of old Yautja traditional fighting, but that must have been just a coincidence, still he found himself drawn to the Ooman and had trapped him for closer inspection.<p>

He made the gap in the netting larger as he looked at the face under the hood.

He was thin with high cheek bones, his eyes were obscured by hair, so Kuda reached in with his free hand and brushed the hair roughly out of his face.

He heard the young man gasp his eyes locking onto where Kuda's face would be, Bright blue eyes shone back at him the low lights from the electric netting giving him a pale blue glow.

His prey's scent startled Kuda, it was a males musk as he would expect, but it was softer and was somewhat floral. It was good and Kuda growled as his mask stopped him from flaring out his mandibles larger to take in more of the scent.

* * *

><p>Stan was just about to speak when a rough scaled hand had tugged his hair back from where it had fallen, to look closer at him? The claws had scratched at him but he didn't mind, the touch was new and he had liked it, even if the gripping wasn't for the reasons Stanley would of hoped for.<p>

He heard a click and suddenly the invisible hand came into focus, bulging biceps blocked some of his view as the Yautja removed his mask clicking it to his belt, he withdrew his hand to let the netting fall to to the floor.

Stanley picked himself up quickly but his hair was once again grabbed and he was forced into the back of a tree.

He winced at the sudden pain but managed to look up, at the first other Yautja he had ever seen in his life.


	4. Hot mess Chapter 4

Hot mess

NSFW warning, also language is present.

* * *

><p>Kuda watched the human stare, he was used to humans being frightened by his appearance, he had even made one piss himself from fright.<p>

But this human was definitely not scared, or worried about his own existence, his eyes shone with avid interest and his face, wait was he blushing?

* * *

><p>The cold ground was already making his ass wet and the bark of the tree rubbed mercilessly at his back, he was going to have to shower later. He wondered why his priorities were so backwards.<p>

But the rough pulling at his hair kept distracting him as the pain, pleasure made his head foggy and his cheeks burn.

He tried to ignore the heat starting to pool in his groin and keep focused on the fact he was trapped weapon less against the very definition of a predator.

A predator with a very Adonis looking body, his eyes roamed over the chiseled abs and large pectorals until they reached the Yautja's face, dark amber eyes stared down at him.

His colourings were light yellow with tints of green going from his face and darkening into browns on his forearms and chest, his dreads were ashen grey and had only a few rings of bronze adorning them _'Definitely a young blood.'_ he thought to himself.

trailing down, the pallet of his scaled skin lightened again to the yellow and green until a loin cloth blocked his view.

* * *

><p>Kuda saw that the human was staring at his crotch, and his heart jumped, figuring out why the human was scenting so badly.<p>

He was about to reel back from shock when that scent hit him again, stronger this time. His instincts seemed to take over, making his mind blank to everything but that scent.

He growled lowly as he gripped his hand tighter, pulling back so Stanley's neck was bared to him, he leaned down, his mandibles flaring as he took in his scent.

Stanley gasped as his hair was pulled tighter, he realised his hands were still free and brought them up to the Yautja's chest, trying to push him away from his vulnerable neck, the feel of mandibles skimming down his skin was starting to affect the teenager. And he felt himself harden under the rough and gentle touches.

Kuda growled at the push and pressed himself against the teenager until his body was flush with the others, Stanley's legs forced to part around him, the warmth of the Ooman's body made Kuda purr as he returned to mouthing at the neck.

He sent a warning growl as Stanley resisted until he felt those hands fall flat on his chest.

Kuda wondered why the scent was so intoxicating but found he couldn't care less when his forked tongue lapped at the taught neck, he tasted just as good as he smelled.

Stanley moaned as the forked tongue ran over his pulse, his hands stopped trying to push him and he submitted under the weight of the hunter spreading his legs wider around the large waist, the swim trunks did nothing to hide his arousal and he could feel through the loin cloth the hunters sheer size, the feel of his large cock rubbing against his, even through clothing was enough to make Stanley tremble and push his hips back into the gorgeous friction.

Kuda heard the moan and felt him reciprocate, rubbing himself back against him, but never trying to gain dominance, he wondered if he should continue, mated males were not _'uncommon'_ in Yautja society in fact some of the most fearsome hunters were mated females. He wondered how his clan would react if they found out.

Kuda felt the hands on his chest start moving, feeling their way around the netting to drag across his pectorals, he purred and pressed his hips into Stanley harder drawing dirty noises from the young Ooman who clenched his nails into the hard muscle.

Kuda pulled back reluctantly to see his face, but he had turned away to give better access to his neck, small red welts had formed from where his mandibles had scratched him. His breathing just shallow gasps.

He let go of his hair in favour of holding Stanley's chin to force their eyes to meet.

The Ooman was a mess, his skin was flushed all the way to his neck and his lips were moist, his pupils were blown up, almost completely drowning out the blue. He looked every inch an omega willing to be fucked.

Kuda growled at the sight, thrusting his hips into Stanley's faster causing him to cry out and wrap his arms around his broad shoulders, he quickly grabbed one of the dreads and brought it to his mouth to suckle at it, Kuda growled using his free hand to grip one of the well toned thighs.

He realised their clothing was stopping them from getting any form of release from the act and drew back to release the catch.

When a roar like thunder brought them out of their pleasurable haze.

'Oh fuck my mom's looking for you!' Stan exclaimed pushing away from the Yautja.

'MOM?' he asked back, knowing at least a few human words to distinguish relationships, that roar sent shivers through his spine, he knew in his gut he was out matched. Kuda stood up and offered his hand, Stanley took it and he was brought flush against Kuda, a low possessive growl emanating from his chest.

'Mhmm not that this hasn't been the hottest thing ever, but I have to get home and you have to run.' he said, pushing away and adjusting his hoodie.

'Can I meet you again?' he asked hopefully the Yautja looked at him and grabbed his face, rubbing his forehead against him.

'Tomorrow, come.' he said before hastily leaving away from the angry female.

* * *

><p>Stanley made it home, the sun would still be hidden until later but he assumed it was around six in the morning. It was now Monday and he inwardly groaned at the thought of school in a few hours.<p>

As he let himself in he realised he was covered in the hunters scent, his clothes and his body thoroughly marked.

Stanley moaned as he clutched at the fabric taking deep breaths of the hunters n'dui'se, he felt himself harden again and rushed to the downstairs bathroom.

He didn't have time to throw his clothes in the washing machine so he merely stepped into the shower fully clothed trying to burn the scent in his memories as the warm water washed it away.

He finally let his aching cock out of his swim trunks as he pulled them down and let them soak in the water, his hand was quickly wrapped around his length as he jerkily thrust into his hand.

He bit his bottom lip trying to be quiet as possible as his pleasure grew, the musk was beginning to disappear and he whined at the loss, his thumb swiping over the slit with every pull.

He imagined what would of happened if they hadn't been interrupted, would he have been forced to take the hunters cock in his mouth and please him that way or would he have lost his virginity, being roughly pauked in the forest, maybe even claimed as a mate.

His heart tugged at that last thought, he distracted himself by moving faster, remembering those tight muscles against him and the stretch of his legs around those huge thighs and waist.

He came quickly biting his lip harder as his orgasm racked through his system.

The shower cleaned him and he rested against the wall, catching his breath before he started cleaning himself thoroughly.

He wouldn't know if it worked till his mother came home but the body wash was strong for a reason. As he cleared his head he made a mental list of what he had to do that day.

There was chem lab first period and then maths and then English, he groaned as he remembered swimming trials were today so he had to skip gym and watch the new guys.

'Hey Stan you in there?' Nathaniel called Stanley froze.

'Ugh yeah dad just thought I'd get an early shower before Troy.' he said _'We have two bathrooms, shit!' _he wondered how he ever got away with lying, his dad seemed to buy it though and moved away from the door calling something about breakfast before going out of ear shot.

* * *

><p>Troy was not a morning person and he dragged himself down the stairs, he heard the shower and rapped loudly on the door on the way to the kitchen.<p>

'Hey!' Stanley called as he joined his brother at the table, a towel wrapped around his waist and the offending swimming trunks and hoodie hidden in the clothes basket.

'Made you boys some pancakes.' Nathaniel said his tone was tired though and the boys looked up to him.

'What's up dad?' Troy asked, their father sighed as he sat down.

'Your mother went looking for the intruder last night, wouldn't let me come with her.' he said his voice didn't hide his annoyance at that fact.

'Better to be safe than sorry my love,' Luth'wei said tiredly as she entered the kitchen. Her dangerous eyes softening at the domestic scene. She was still clad in her armour and sat beside her children at the round table.

'Couldn't find him?' Nathaniel asked, smirking.

'If I had, his skull would already be on our wall.' she growled, she had been furious at the lack of tracks she could follow, the predator knew how to remain hidden and Luth'wei had gone out of practise from her new life.

'Wai-wait, your just going to kill him?' Stanley said forgetting about the pancake on his fork.

'Of course, he's trespassing in our forest, we already have enough trouble keeping our hunts a secret, another Yautja is not to be tolerated.' Luth'wei said noticing her sons distress with interest.

'But he's the first other Yautja we've ever met, shouldn't we at least try to find out if he's nice, maybe he's just here for a hunt and doesn't know this forest yet? If I wore my awu'asa and tried to speak to him there might not be a need to kill him?' he asked trying to be the voice of reason, it wouldn't do for his mental state to see the hunters skull on the family trophy wall.

'Hmm, he does have a point.' Troy said.

'Point or not you two are both un-matched against a blooded hunter and I am not taking any chances, and you Stanley are still banned from your armour.' she said pointing at her youngest.

'It's rude to point, love.' Nathaniel said over his shoulder, his mate hmphed as she reached for the pancakes.

'I'm gonna go get ready.' Stanley said, leaving some of his breakfast, he slid the plate over to his brother who grinned and added the pancakes to his stack.

* * *

><p>Kuda paced his bedroom, fully nude. After he had escaped back to his ship he had quickly taken a shower, trying to clear his head of that scent.<p>

But even now with the scent gone and the shower cooling his arousal, all he could think of was the Ooman, the way he had felt and tasted, the complete submission he had shown.

Kuda felt himself getting hard again and roared. He sat on his fur covered pallet and tried to think of females, any kind of female! At this point he wasn't picky, but his thoughts always went back to the perfect little creature he had captured earlier.

Kuda let himself fall back on his bed, defeated.

His first solo trip to earth and he had not only managed to find his sexuality had been thrown out the proverbial window but also that the Ooman male he wanted was the son of a very strong (_and angry)_ Yautja female.

He leaned up, his head finding its usual place in the palm of his hand, he had to report this back to his clan soon.

He wondered if it would be a good idea to ask his brothers about Ooman's, maybe they could explain why they were so...addictive.


End file.
